dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks (Future)
Future Trunks is one of the main characters of Dragon Ball Z, a playable character and one of the leaders of the Time Patrol in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In Game Data Trunks's main slot includes both him back in Cell saga, as well as him in the Time Patrol. He has a seperate slot for him in Dragon Ball Super which has its own hair model and blue hair instead of purple, as well as different spoken lines, but he retains the same combo strings. Since GT Trunks became a moveset clone of Future Trunks in Xenoverse 2, his sole preset is also included in here as well. All of Trunks' charged ki blast is rush, except for Captain Ginyu preset, which uses bomb instead. Combos note: Captain Ginyu preset uses Ginyu's combos instead *Light String (9L): Series of punches and kicks with a few sword slahses. Ends with a kick causing a hard knockdown. *Heavy String (5H): Trunks slashes his opponent with his sword several times, before kicking them away. *Alternating String (HLHLH): Series of sword slashes, ended with a knockback. *LHH: Trunks does a low sweep, which juggles the opponent, and then kicks the opponent up in the air. *5L3H: Ends with a different kick that knocks opponent upwards. *Grab: Trunks grabs his opponent by their leg and spins them around before throwing them upwards. Can lead into unvanishable break if used close enough to the ceiling, or even a completely unescapable loop on maps with low enough ceiling, like world tournament arena Involvement in Story Initially absent from the Time Nest, Time Patrol Trunks first appears after your battle with Lord Slug, where he chases after him. He is properly introduced to the CaC after both the saiyan saga and first segment of Namek saga are completed. In the next Namek saga segment he manages to get his body stolen by Captain Ginyu and not go Super Saiyan to not immediately overwhelm Lord Slug and Turles. In the Cell saga he is absent on the preset timeline happenings besides fighting Mira alongside you, once again forgetting that he can go Super Saiyan, as well his dead body being held by Tien, appearing briefly in a cutscene where Gohan finally defeats Cell, but he plays a large lore in future timeline, where he intervenes with your and Future Gohan's battle with Android 16 and Mira, this time remembering to Super Saiyan. The DBZ's future Trunks finally appears in "Trunks: The Last Fighter", where upon coming back to his future he is confronted by Android 16 and Perfect Cell, although he managed to pick up Time Patrol Trunks's confidence somewhere along the way, since he does not find it necessary to go Super Saiyan against them either. In the Buu saga Trunks goes to hell to try to defeat Supervillain Janemba so that Vegeta could escape, but was defeated before the player arrives to help him. Whether or not he tried using Super Saiyan again is debatable, as Vegeta later manages to dispatch the very same Janemba without tranforming. As the player goes on to fight Masked Saiyan and Mira during the time of Battle of Gods almost immediately after defeating Buu, Trunks cannot help them out since he's still recovering from Janemba, and Goku is there too, but manages to heal up by the time you arrive to Resurrection F arc, and he is the one to teleport you out of the timeline when Freeza is about to blow up the Earth. When the time comes to confront Mira and Towa again, he helps you out in the battle against Masked Saiyan and the mind controlled Xenoverse 1 patroller, but after Towa gains the control of the time egg he is defeated immediately in a cutscene. Forgetting to use Super Saiyan. Again. Category:Characters